


Inviting

by MelyndaR



Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adam flipped open the card and mumbled the words on the frilly thing...'What? This has got to be a joke.'" This will make more sense if you've read the novelization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inviting

It was going to be a good day, Adam Mitchell decided as he took his seat in the familiar muster room next to Bobby Shaw. They were currently the only men in the room.

"'Morning, rookie." Adam greeted his partner.

Bobby smirked. "I'm not a rookie anymore."

"Oh, yeah, today's the big day! You've officially survived your rookie year. Congratulations!" Adam slapped him on the shoulder. He happened to glance down at his desk when a white and gold invitation caught his eye. "Hey, what's this?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "You're never going to believe it! Read that thing and tell me if it means what I think it does."

Adam flipped open the card and mumbled the words on the frilly thing that had no business in the sheriff's office, at least in his humble opinion.

"Cordially invited… wedding of Sergeant Brad Bronson and Diane Ko-" Adam's mouth dropped open and, as Nathan and David took their places at their desks in front of Adam and Bobby, Adam exclaimed in loud disbelief, "What!? This has got to be a joke!"

"I don't think so, man," Bobby contradicted. "There's one on every desk in here."

Adam looked around at the desks with ever widening eyes, and sure enough. "Oh, wow!"

"What's got you so excited?" Nathan asked.

Adam leaned across his desk, waving the invitation. "This! You guys have one too. Look!"

David read his invitation, and his expression began to mirror Adam's. "One of those two has lost it!" The younger man declared.

Adam sat back in his seat, nodding emphatically.

"I don't know…" Nathan said; the ever present voice of wisdom. "They've been together for a while, quietly, sure, but still together. And they're good for each other."

"She has gotten Brad to soften up a bit." Adam conceded.

David added. "And she's more understanding of us cops, too, now."

Brock Kelly, Bronson's partner, chose the second after that to make his appearance. Adam bit back on his comment, looking down at his desk, as the other guys tried to look innocent as well.

Brock just smiled and shook his head, walking over to stand beside Nathan's desk. "I know, right?" His next comment was directed towards Bobby. "Talk about stealing the spotlight from off getting out of our rookie year. So are any of you guys going to go to the wedding?"

Adam nodded. "Brad Bronson and Diane Koos' wedding? Sure. It sounds inviting."

A few of the other men snorted, but they scattered, doing their best to look like they had been discussing nothing interesting.

The groom of the hour had appeared. And he was smiling.

Funny thing, for the first time since Adam had known him, the sergeant's smile looked almost, well… inviting.

Huh, maybe those two really weren't going to be all that bad for each other.


End file.
